Jorvik Pony
The Jorvik Pony is a horse breed available is Star Stable Online and Star Stable Horses. Description "The typical Jorvik Pony has a sunny disposition but can be a single-minded, mischievous and stubborn little horse. It has short legs resulting in a lower overall height, and a more prominent head than most horses. Because of their small size and chubby build they have difficulty maintaining the speed of other, wild Jorvik horses. While the Jorvik Pony is not really cut out for performance related competition it remains a favorite breed among Jorvik horse owners who love the fun and laughs that come from spending time with this charming little horse. Jorvik ponies come in many different colors." - Generation 1 Star Stable Online "The Jorvik Pony's roots date back to the colonization of Jorvik, many centuries ago, when it played a key role in the settlement of the island. These sturdy and strong-willed ponies have played a major role in shaping Jorvik's ware character ever since. Jorvegians count on them as cherished companions, tireless co-workers, and reliable lawnmowers. This pony is and independent thinker, but loyal when it counts. Throughout the centuries the Jorvik Pony has been crossed with other breeds like the Icelandic, Shetland Pony, and Connemara to refine the tributes that made these ponies irreplaceable. The typical Jorvik Pony is short with sturdy, strong legs and a short, proud croup. Its deep broad chest and muscular back make it an enduring riding pony. What it lacks in size, The Jorvik Pony makes up for in ambition and determination. Given the right rider, this unassuming fellow can be an excellent competition pony in all disciplines." - Generation 3- Star Stable Online Colors, Pricing, and Location Generation 1 The Gen 1 Jorvik Pony was first mentioned on SSO's news board August 14, 2013 in a teaser image with no confirmed release date given. The breed was eventually released on August 21, 2013, in eight available colors with two additional colors released on September 18, 2013, another color on January 29, 2014, and three final colors released on May, 7, 2014. JorPBy.jpg|Bay JorPByRbcno.jpg|Bay Rabicano JorPBkAp.jpg|Black Spotted Blanket JorPSvBk.png|Black Tobiano JorPBlRn.jpg|Blue Roan (Old Model) JorPByLprd.png|Brown Leopard JorPDB.jpg|Dapple Dark Brown JorPFC.png|Flaxen Chestnut JorPPan.png|Flaxen Chestnut Pangaré JorPLG.jpg|Light Grey JorPP.jpg|Palomino JorPPP.jpg|Palomino Pinto JorPRRn.png|Red Roan JorPSBy.jpg|Silver Dapple (Old Model) All 14 Gen 1 Jorvik ponies can be found at Ferdinand's Horse Market in the following variations and prices: *Bay - 350 SC *Bay Rabicano - 450 SC *Black Spotted Blanket - 450 SC *Black Tobiano - 450 SC *Blue Roan - 550 SC *Brown Leopard Appaloosa - 550 SC *Dapple Dark Brown - 350 SC *Flaxen Chestnut - 450 SC *Flaxen Chestnut Pangaré - 550 SC *Light Grey - 450 SC *Palomino - 550 SC *Palomino Pinto - 450 SC *Red Roan - 550 SC *Silver Dapple - 450 SC Generation 3 The Gen 3 Jorvik Ponies were teased on June 7, 2018, on Star Stable's Facebook and Instagram accounts, and in a video that was released to their youtube account on June 21, 2018 where it was announced the breed would be released on June 27, 2018. On this day the breed was released in in three colors with an additional three released on August 1st, 2018. NMJPBLRN.png|Blue Roan (New Model) NMJPBRLprd.png|Chestnut Leopard Appaloosa NMJPBksnP.png|Buckskin Tobiano NMJPDpG.png|Light Dapple Grey NMJPLC.png|Liver Chestnut NMJPSDPLP.png|Silver Dapple Tobiano The Gen 3 Jorvik Ponies cost 350 SC each and can all be found on the Pony barge in Fort Pinta in the following colors: * Blue Roan * Chestnut Leopard * Buckskin Tobiano * Light Dapple Grey * Liver Chestnut * Silver Dapple Tobiano Star Stable Horses On July 18th, 2018, a Gen 3 Jorvik Pony was released in Star Stable Horses. The fully raised foal can be bought for 350 SC. * Silver Dapple Trivia * The Jorvik Pony was the first horse breed to have it's own race and championship not accessible by players riding other non-pony breeds, the second being the Icelandic Horse who has received its own race. * The Jorvik Pony is the breed with the most color variations in the game behind the Jorvik Warmblood. * Shortly after Jorvik Ponies were added to the game, there was a bug that made the player super-sized if they dismounted a pony and mounted another horse. This has since been fixed. * Originally Jorvik Ponies and other pony breeds had slower speeds than regular horses in the game but in the Wednesday update 2018-06-27, all of the existing pony breeds and any subsequent new breeds were updated to run at normal speeds. * There was a bug in May 2019 with the Gen 3 model's mane. If the player gave their Jorvik Pony another style of mane, it would turn black and white. The player could fix it by hovering their mouse over the original mane style. This bug has been fixed. Category:Star Stable Online Category:Horse Breeds Category:Star Stable Horses